


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by GingerAnn



Series: The Bastard and The Brat [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Ed follows Roy to work. Roy regrets the decision.





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

Ed was sitting on the corner of Roy’s desk, his legs crossed, and an open book on his lap. Roy was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Which surprised everyone. Riza even commented that she should have had Ed perch on Roy’s desk years ago.

“Are you active or passive?” Ed asked.

“What?” Roy returned the question with his own.

“One of the big issues for gay men having anal sex for the first time is whether they see themselves as 'active' or 'passive'. In other words, what sex position do you take? Top or bottom? And what does that say about your masculinity?” Ed read from the book.

“You’re reading a sex book while sitting on my desk?”

"Yes," Ed replied. 

"Why?"

“I have questions,” Ed replied looking up at his soul mate. 

“Do you think this is the best place to ask these questions?”

“I won’t ask anything embarrassing in front of anyone important," Ed said waving a hand.

Roy sighed. The two of them finally admitted their feelings for each other a few days ago. Now Ed was full of questions about everything sexual. Not that he didn’t ask a few questions before, but now they were constant. When he asked to come to the office with Roy this morning, Roy didn’t think the questions would follow. He should have known better. 

“Okay, both. I’m both,” Roy said quietly as he turned back to his paperwork.

“Both? You can be both?!” Ed asked loudly.

“Edward, please stop shouting about my sexual preferences,” Roy whispered pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How can you be both?” Ed asked, his voice much quieter.

“It’s all just preference. I enjoy being both the top and the bottom.”

“Huh,” Ed said looking back at the book. “So, the top sticks his penis in the bottom’s ass. And you like being both. Got it.”

Roy’s head fell onto his desk. 

“You okay?” Ed asked turning a page of the book.

Roy turned his head so he could look at Ed.

“Are you going to do this all day?” He asked.

“Thinkin’ about it,” Ed replied.

“Can I ask why?”

“Because I have questions and you’re the best person to ask.”

“And this can’t wait until we’re at home?”

“We have an average of three hours together each night. Take out an hour for eating. And about an hour for you to unwind from your day. That leaves one hour. One hour that neither of us has anything else to do. I would like that hour to be spent doing each other. And the quicker I figure all this sex stuff out, the quicker we can get to that point,” Ed said still not looking up from the book. “So, did you automatically know that you didn’t have a preference?”

Roy sat there, head on the desk, staring up at Ed for a full minute before Ed finally looked down at him.

“Well?” The blonde asked.

“You’re going to be here every free moment asking me questions about sex just so we can have sex at home?” Roy asked.

“That’s the plan. I’ll behave and not yell. And if you’re busy I’ll leave you alone. But I need to figure this stuff out.”

Roy should have seen this coming. Ed asked for books about sex years ago, and Roy knew he had purchased more. He even made jokes with Ed about the younger man becoming an expert at sex. And Ed was right about them not having much time for discussions like this at home. He really needed to stop staying so late at the office. 

“You’re such a nerd,” Roy said sitting back up. “Okay. No. I didn’t automatically know. I did some experimenting years ago, discovered I enjoyed both positions.”

“Okay. So, we can try both?”

“Of course.”

Ed nodded and went back to the book. Which meant Roy went back to focusing on the paperwork in front of him. 

A few minutes of silence passed until Ed spoke again.

“It says I should stick a finger in my ass while I jerk off,” he said still looking at the book.

There was a thud as Roy’s head fell to the desk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann


End file.
